Angel
by DawnOfImagination
Summary: Vlad and Erin know they have feelings for each other but is it really possible for them to be together given all their differences? Will Erin be too vulnerable to survive in Vlad's world or is Vlad strong enough to protect the love of his unlife? Will Vlad finally tell Erin of his family's plans for her or will he shield her from it? Literally. REVISED.
1. Chapter 1

**Erin's P.O.V.**

I was at a point where I didn't know what to do. A sort of dilemma. I came here to slay the Dracula clan. I can't do it now though but I don't why. Like something telling me there more to them that meets the eye. Or maybe more to one of them. Reinfield is dim as a doorknob but he's always been nice to me. He listens to my problems and believe it or not sometimes he comes up with a solution. Ingrid and the Count are pretty much what you see is what you get so it can't be them that's making me feel this way. Bertrand is… strange. There's not a lot anyone knows about him. He's very withdrawn and mysterious. All business. There's no sentiment or feeling in what he does and no reward so I can't figure out why he does it in the first place. The only other resident of Garside Grange is the youngest Dracula sibling. Vlad. The Chosen One. He's so different to what I'd been brought up being told about him. Obviously, everyone knows of him if nothing else but his image amongst the slayers was so tainted and twisted by make believe stories from slayers who have claimed to have seen his deeds or faced him and survived, it was the biggest shock out of the whole assignment and threw me completely. I was told that he was dangerous and devious. Cunning in every possible way but all he is, is a troubled and confused teenager caught in limbo between and normal life and a life as a vampire king. I have history homework to worry about while he has thousands of clans relying on him. I can't imagine the pressure and stress that has been put on him.

I know every one of my particles should be repulsed by his nature but he just seems so… flawless. Pure almost. He's the sweetest boy I've ever met. Not rough or violent like most of the boys in school. He's sensible. Caring and kind. He's gentle with me as if I'm a delicate flower he's scared he'll ruin. That's one of his best characteristics. He's not afraid to show he has feelings and he doesn't bottle them up. He's truthful and honest. I can't recall _one_ time he's lied to me. I don't feel uncomfortable around him and I feel like I can talk to him. Personally.

Every time he walks into a room my stomach flips and completely out of the blue I start feeling out of breath and my palms get sweaty. Then he realizes I'm in the room and I notice he's turning his head towards me. My heart starts racing beating so hard I'm surprised my ribs haven't shattered yet or he's detected my secret. Then I tell myself off for acting so strangely but then I realize… How can the devil be pulling you towards something. No some _one_. Who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you? Then he starts making his way towards me and my heart's in my throat even though we're best friends.

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

It happened again. I dreamt of her. The same dream I'd been having for the past couple of days. I couldn't hear anything apart from a loud high pitched ringing as if a bomb had gone off near me and I was temporarily deafened. She was in trouble. The small blond girl about my age. She was short. Below average for her age. Someone had tied her outside and the sun was coming up. I was there. Under the shelter of one of the arches in the school courtyard. Watching. Trying to think of something to do. She had seconds to live before she'd be dust and I was the person she looked at. Tears streaming down her cheeks but her face strangely calm as if she'd accepted that she was going to die or she knew this was going to happen or expected it. Like she'd… Like she'd prepared for it. She said something but I couldn't hear her over the ringing. Like when someone presses mute on a television and all you see are the actor's mouths moving. She spoke again realizing I couldn't hear her, saying her line over and over again. I desperately tried to hear her but the ringing persevered. The girl started panicking as she glanced at the sun's progress up the sky as if she was desperate for me to know what she was trying to tell me before she died but try as I might I couldn't receive her message. Then just before the sun's rays killed her the ringing stopped and everything happened in slow motion. I heard her voice I heard what she said and I would have said the same thing if I had time but I only had a split second to lunge forward and sprint towards her. Like I was unable to move until now and only now I realized what put everything into perspective for me every day and now that I was losing it everything was fuzzy and blurred. Screams bounced off the red brick walls off as the light finally reached her and as suddenly as they started they stooped once I had tackled her to the ground into the shade. Then… Nothing. Just black.

 **A/N Hi! Thanks for reading my fanfic! I hope to update soon but in the meantime reviews would be greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome. I know there's not a whole lot of talking or interaction between characters at the moment but this chapter is just setting the scene really. Later i will be introducing more characters and the story will take off a bit more. I would like to point out there will be NO explicit scenes or adult language in this story. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

It always ends that way. I never know what happens next and it seems like I never will. I just can't figure out why I'm dreaming of _her._ I've only just met her and she's already gotten under my skin. All I can think about is _that_ girl. The one girl who in two days has managed to light my world up. Made me laugh for the first time since almost ever. The girl who's listened to me intently and helped me sort out my problems. Someone is listening to me for once giving me advice. She talks to me not like an unwanted little brother. Like someone above her. She's talking to like I'm her friend like we're equal and I'm not her King or royalty. Like in her eyes I'm just a boy. A normal boy. Everything is clear around her. When she walks through the door a constant weight on shoulders lift and I can just have fun. I've never really known someone like her. She's funny, intelligent even with dyslexia and so easy going she can make anything fun. Even revision.

"Ah Vladdy my boy!" Dad exclaimed as I walked through the door of the throne room "We were just talking about how well you were doing in training!" I raised my eyebrows. There was no point in denying it. I _wasn't_ doing well in training. The only elements I'm good at are the physical things that don't require any mental strength like hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. I'm almost as good as Bertrand in _that_ field but I just can't get telepathy down. Which I have been reminded more times than I can count I should have mastered by now. Whenever we do practice Bertrand always says he's getting nothing from me. I suppose honing my powers to manipulate the elements is going ok but what is that going to do if I can't use my mental strength to put more force behind my actions. "I'm guessing Bertrand hasn't mentioned the fact that I'm useless at telepathy" I pointed out. Dad turned to Bertrand in confusion "You said he had it down to an art" Dad said jabbing a finger in Bertrand's way. Bertrand nodded taking a sip from his blood. "He has." He said frankly "He just doesn't know it. You always send me an image in practice but not the one you need to" I frowned. He wasn't making any sense. "What do you mean?" I asked in bemusement "You always say you don't get anything in practice" Bertrand put his cup down and paused a moment as if thinking of what to say. "I didn't want to encourage that… distraction" Dad's head snapped to me wearing an expression demanding an explanation. I just shrugged unable to think of one. "Always the same image. _Never_ the right one and not in any-way linked to your training." Bertrand raised his eyebrows as he leant forwards on his elbows waiting for me to connect the dots. "Have you ever actually _kissed_ her Vlad?" he asked "have you told her you've fallen for her?" I felt my eyes widen in shock. This couldn't be happening. If they knew all I thought about was Erin. That I'd fallen in love with her they'd indefinitely take it the wrong way. See her as a distraction and want her dust as a trophy. That's why she doesn't know. That's why I keep my feelings buried but so much for protecting her. "She's a liability Vlad. Deal with this or _I_ will" Suddenly anger surged through me and a growl rumbled deep in my chest. " _You_ won't touch her" I said dangerously. Bertrand smirked deviously. Slowly he stood and walked round the table to where I was standing. Automatically I readied my-self for a fight clenching my fists and focusing my mind. I trained my sight on Bertrand as he lent his face so close to mine our noses were almost touching. "Then do something about it" he said. In a shot, I let my fangs lower to their full glory and hissed aggressively. Bertrand did his best to seem unfazed but there was an obvious flinch just before he composed himself. "Training in five minutes" Bertrand said standing tall. He gave me a sideways glace before leaving the room.

 **Erin's P.O.V.**

Something wasn't right. I could feel it. Like and ache in my chest. It wasn't normal. It was… indescribable like someone was trying to communicate with me but not someone outside of me. Someone _in_ me. Like my body was harbouring another being that wants to escape. I had this… unnatural feeling. Like I knew something horrible was going to happen. I know even for a slayer this is not average. There might be something wrong with me. Maybe I don't belong in this world or maybe I know someone else doesn't and my body is itching to put it right. Like my body has a mind of its own.

I was scared. I didn't know what was happening to me. I looked down at my hands and my jaw dropped. My hands _weren't_ my hands. They were gnarled with age and knobbly joints stiff with arthritis protruded at strange angles stretching out the thin grey skin now calloused and dirtied from years of hard labour. Suddenly I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in a filthy grey asylum room with a single mirror hung on the stone wall, rust forming on the edges and condensation fogging it up. A single barred window shed little light into the room only enough to show a mattress on the floor and pillowcase stuffed full of material sheds.

Slowly I stood and walked to the mirror. I lifted one of the grotesque hands and wiped away the cold water and I gasped when I saw something so horrifying only a truly twisted person could stomach looking at it. I screamed throwing my fists wildly at the mirror and it shattered. Shards flying all over the room and cutting my arms, chest, face, neck. Every piece of bare skin they could find. Then black. Then nothing. No echo of my scream of the mirror breaking. Silence. Then. A voice. A familiar voice.

 **A/N Thanks for reading this fanfic. Reviews encouraged constructive criticism welcomed! I hope you enjoyed chapter two. I know it's quite dark. The meaning is sort of philosophical so just think about meanings and don't take what I've written literally. Think of Erin's P.O.V. as a metaphor. Her appearance represents the impurity she sees in her-self for lying to Vlad. By the way this is not actually what she looks like in the story you'll get it once you read the next chapter.**

 **I'll try to update as soon as possible but i am working on a young dracula christmas special! When it is complete i will tell you the name! Don't forget to REVIEW! Bye! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Erin's P.O.V.**

"No!" I shrieked "No!" I couldn't be that woman. Not that impossibly horrible… witch. White knotted hair and black veins showing through wrinkly, stretched out skin, so pale it was almost transparent. Joints stiff and swollen from arthritis. No that was not me. The-the room. It wasn't my room. It was the room of a mad person. Locked up for their own safety. That was not the room I have been staying for days now. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out my surroundings but it only made it clearer bolder. It made my body concentrate on the pain and it was unbearable. I screamed out in fear and pain. Somehow there must be a way to stop all this lunacy. It was like something out of a horror movie. Suddenly there were hands on my shoulders shaking me as if trying to wake someone and there was a voice. A familiar voice. But there was no one else in my cell _especially_ not him.

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

There was screaming. A woman screaming. Not Ingrid. It was coming from… from _her_ room and something else. A scent. A smell. Of blood.

I stopped in my tracks, sniffing as I closed my eyes. Either Erin's gone hunting or… My eye's snapped open. Impossible. We would have known the minute she walked through the door, she wouldn't have known we were. "Do you smell that?" Dad asked excitedly rushing into the hallway. "I do" Ingrid said as she walked through the doorway of her room "Slayer's blood" Bertrand confirmed following her. They all smirked and started for Erin's room. "Wait" I said. I didn't want to believe it. Erin. She wouldn't lie to me like that. Surely my powers are just acting up. "Come on Vlad" Dad said "I'm sure Erin won't mind us sharing her meal" he grabbed me and sped to her room. But there was no one there. Dad stamped his foot in frustration. "Greedy girl!" he exclaimed "Left none for us" Slowly they all filed out disappointed but able to get over it.

As soon as they were gone I rushed to the bathroom. It reeked of slayers blood and… and _her._ I lifted a hand and took the door handle firmly. Slowly I started opening it and sure enough she was in there sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. My first reaction was to give her a piece of my mind. She lied to me about two huge things but then I saw the rest of the bathroom. The mirror had been shattered and shards were all over the floor covered in blood. My eyes darted across the floor and saw Erin's bare legs, covered in cuts. I followed the cuts all her body. Shards ripped through the vest top she was wearing, trails of blood starting from her shoulders and running down her arms onto the floor others from her head and face trailing down her neck and chest, soaking into the already dyed red top. I squeezed my eyes closed and looked down. Away from her. I didn't know what to do. I felt betrayed and hurt by her lies but I couldn't leave her like this. So… vulnerable, weak. Slowly I lifted my head and looked at her bloodstained face. Eyes closed, face troubled as if having a bad dream.

All my common sense and logical thinking was telling me not to trust her. 'A slayer is not to be trusted' the motto I'd been taught all my life but there was something different about her. Adapted and trained to a slayer's lifestyle but her blood wasn't normal. Not for a slayer. Slayers blood. It has a significant smell bitter almost but is supposed to be the most heavenly tasting. Each slayer has their own mix. No two bloods smell the same but all have an element, an unmistakable element. Hers was masked with a sweeter scent like her heart hadn't taken to the culture like the others have. Like her own body was fighting against its nature. Bertrand had always trained me to trust my instincts and all my body was telling me to do was rush to her and pull her into my arms. I'm sure it's wrong decision…

But I made it anyway.

 **A/N Merry Christmas! Thanks for reading. I know that i changed the summary a little but i came up with a better idea for this fanfic so i hope you don't mind. It's still going to be pretty much the same. Except Vlad find's out Erin's secret much earlier. Thanks again! Don't forget to review!**

 **I would just like to thank Shadow-wolf78 very quickly because you've been reviewing on every chapter and it really makes my day so I feel good about this fanfic and i really want to try and make as good as possible for you. I really love hearing your feedback and i take it all in so DO review. Thanks again Shadow-wolf78**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

I threw the door open and immediately regretted it when her seducing and bewitching aura hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt my bloodthirsty nature rise from deep inside my body and I was soon enthralled by her blood's scent. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to gain control of my-self. It was just like any other blood form that I've resisted I told myself but I knew full well I was kidding my-self. Her blood was not in any way normal. There was another element in it. Something I've never experienced before and it was irresistible. It took all my will-power not to bite her and drain her dry but I had to help her. To stop the temptation, I stopped breathing, it had started getting uncomfortable anyway. It wasn't natural for us to breath but if didn't someone in school might notice. I never stopped when I got distracted with Dad and Bertrand.

Cautiously I kneeled next to her careful not to cut her anymore as the shards moved under my knees. "Erin?" I whispered lifting her into my arms. "Erin. It's me Vlad" Lightly I gave her a small shake trying to wake her but her head just lolled on my forearm as if shaking her head. When she stayed in her slumber I gently lifted her shirt slightly trying to see the extent of damage under it. I dropped it when I saw the hundreds of cuts and shards embedded in her flesh. I couldn't help her. I know wound care up until you hand over to a professional but only first aid really. Bertrand had taught me should I have to go to war as the Grand High Vampire and lead an army and first aid classes in school, nothing on this degree. I couldn't take her to Reinfield, then everyone would know she wasn't one of us and worse yet a… Never mind I _need_ to get her to a breather hospital. Laying Erin down I walked up to the window and opened the curtains only to hastily close them again. I checked my watch and my brow furrowed in worry. It was still an hour or two till sun down. I can't take her until then. I could try to keep her alive until I can take her to a hospital but we can't stay here.

 **Erin's P.O.V.**

Not him. _He_ couldn't be here. He could never be deemed insane. He's too perfect. Too flawless. Too… Too Vlad.  
Vlad. Vlad was here whispering my name. "Erin?" he had whispered "Erin it's me Vlad" I shook my head against his biceps as if he was holding me in his arms. I longed to open my eyes and see his face ask him if I'm ok. Hear him say it was all just a bad dream but I knew if I did I would just snap my eyes open to my cell and the feeling of him with me would vanish. So, I squeezed my eyes shut trying to resist him. Trying hone my yearning for his unblemished, pale skin positively radiant against his dark, brown hair. I did my best to choke back my hunger to feel his cold skin but not stone cold. As if he's just come in from a walk in the crisp autumn air. Doing all I could do to resist my longing to nuzzle into his neck and take in his captivating aura of night air and evergreen trees.  
It was too much I had to see him, hear him, feel him near me. Slowly I opened my eyes and the grim stone walls had disappeared replaced with a wall plastered with random pictures and signs or skateboards nailed to the slanting roof part. Suddenly I realized where I was and the ache in my chest lifted letting me breath normally for what felt like hours. I gasped in surprise at how easily the air slid down my airway and into my lungs, diffusing into my bloodstream and racing through my blood as it traveled to my muscles through my veins and arteries. Pain shot through my entire being, making me gasp again when it knocked the wind out of me and from then on, my inhales were raspy and forced as if my own body was content on starving me of the very particles that kept me alive. I felt like I couldn't breath. It felt like every cell in my body was moving so fast that my mind couldn't keep up with my heart. Despite the constant metronome of my heartbeat in my ears it's like listening to a spastic drumline. It feels like bees in my ears, like a broken white noise machine in my ears playing all of the sounds at once. So distracting I almost don't notice that I'm gripping the sides of Vlad's coffin like it was the only thing stopping me from falling to my death or that I wasn't breathing normally in strangled gasps because it felt like something was crushing my airway closed. I wrapped my arms around my-self like I'm the only lifeline bridging the gap between reality on my own two feet and the atomically loud abyss of noises and sounds and feelings rushing through me. It felt like fire. Inexplicably hot and rash and frustrating. It feels like drowning but it feels like burning at the same time. I imagine my feet moving with trails of dust behind them like in cartoons because somehow it feels like I'm moving faster than the sixty seconds they've allowed in a minute all the while I'm just playing catch up on the stopwatch. It doesn't add up like in maths. I can't find the solution of the problem because _there is no problem_! There is no life or death situation. There's no rhyme or reason there is just _feelings_ and I'm feeling all of them at once.

 **A/N Hi sorry about all the weird emails you've probably been getting. I accidentally deleted this fic when i was trying to delete another one which was one about Vlad and Erin having a baby which doubles as a Christmas special (now called Surprise news if you want to read it) anyway sorry i haven't been updating as regularly as usual I've been going to a lot of family events recently. I probably won't posting every day like i have been in the long run but i will try post as frequently as possible. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
